Moon and Sun
by darkmistress in the shadows
Summary: In the end, they're not that different after all.  Kaldur/Ariel crossover
1. before my life flies by, slow me down

**Moon and Sun**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) & Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Young Justice)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: written for the Young Justice meme on live journal.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>She's the rare kind—naturally curious, a little troublesome, and headstrong. People say she sets horrible examples of being a noble. She is, after all, born to be involved in the Court. Several have stated she will cause nothing but problems for Atlantis. Though these are low mutters and hushed whispers, he still hears them and he knows she does too.<p>

They call her difficult. He calls her beautiful.

He hadn't meant to tell her that. Ever. He always had believed she knew that already.

-x-

Queen Mera has an older brother, who had married before her, a mermaid, somewhat common in Atlantis. Her family had been born into higher society, of class and wealth. Her sibling—Triton—holds a place in the Council, amongst the lawmakers of Atlantis, where his children are expected to serve their empire.

Being in the academy, he grows with several friends—including Mera's nieces. Triton has seven daughters; the youngest is three years to Kaldur's senior. While Kaldur finds friendship within Garth and Tula, the sisters uncover him as a family extension, akin to a brother.

It is Queen Mera who introduces him to their world. Due to his mother's high position, the King and Queen of Atlantis come to see him something like a nephew, thus connection with her family is inevitable. Through muffled giggles covered in their palms at the sight of him, sing-song voices and high pitched screams when they didn't get their way, Kaldur discovers another perspective. These are princesses—or at least they are looked upon that way. He's nothing but a pauper in their midst, yet they accept him. That's what Queen Mera says anyway.

"Teasing means they like you, Kaldur'ahm," she reveals when he's leaning against a pillar of the large estate, knees pulled against his chest. Kaldur chooses to believe his Queen.

-x-

They mock his two legs often. Kaldur has trouble keeping up with them in their games of racing and tag—making fun of him is expected by now.

Not all of them, however.

She's always stood out and when he first met her, he hadn't believed she was truly related. Vibrant crimson hair, pale skin and cobalt eyes. Her difference attracts him, though he does not draw near. It will always be her who closes the distance between them.

Her first words to him: "Can I have your legs?"

Kaldur, at the age of nine, blinks and shakes his head. How can one simply take his legs? He's never wished for fins; legs have contented him, legs are what the King possesses. It had been the defining moment of a vain imagination for Kaldur—wishful thinking is what he acknowledged it as.

"Why?"

"Because you cannot."

While this answer is followed by tantrums and many tears, Kaldur remembers this being a factor in their relationship. She'll be that mermaid who wanted what he had.

And he'll be that boy who felt guilty for it.

-x-

The sisters fight for his attention. He realizes this at ten years of age. They swim and play at the palace, in corridors, under the surveillance of servants. Aquata, the oldest, starts it. _Kaldur'ahm is my friend_, not yours and _He likes me more_'s comments are thrown around and a strange and prideful feeling swells in his chest. Whilst Garth and Tula often show affection, he's never been_ fought over_and watching presents some self-importance for him.

Ariel involves herself, not because her sisters are doing it, not because she wants him for herself—it's because it's a _challenge_. These things come easy for her and this shouldn't be any different.

Until he actually picks one of them. It's childish and very expected (well, not to the kids, of course), but it shocks them terribly. To this day, Kaldur doesn't remember but she does. The oldest, naturally. It's a quiet and vague decision but the rest of the sisters see it and Ariel feels like she's lost a battle. Kaldur remains oblivious as he merely sways to Aquata's side and she flashes everyone a triumphant smile.

Ariel still quarrels though, even though the small child has no idea what she is fighting for anymore.

-x-

"Are you a prince, Kaldur'ahm?"

All he can do is shake his head and frown.

"Why not?"

"I was not born that way."

"But you can become a prince."

"No, I cannot."

Ariel glares and pushes him unexpectedly and he knows there could be a potential tantrum heading his way. "Yes, you _can_!" she screeches and he winces. "You're one of us!"

"But I am not," he interjects, feeling as if he must make his status known in her world. "And you are not like me."

Nine year old Ariel stares back and he sees something change in her. Unhappy, Ariel nears and tentatively touches his neck, ever the bold one and he halts. The slits upon his neck, gills, she covers for a brief moment before withdrawing and holding fingers to her own neck.

"But I can be," she murmurs.

But he shakes his head again and she offers another shove.

"You don't understand," Ariel tells him because she knows he doesn't. Not just yet.

-x-

Garth and Tula serve as friends in his life and Queen Mera's nieces are like sisters. Except for Ariel, who will always stand apart from them. Different and ever-so strange, she's proud and yet so envious. And though, here she is, always by his side now.

She follows him everywhere. He can't tell her no, even when he wants to. The little princess refuses to accept such a command. (But he's never ordered her around—it's the other way around.) Ariel strives to learn sorcery as he attends the academy. Kaldur reluctantly teaches her what he learns, which doesn't take them far.

Getting him in trouble is common now. Ariel laughs as he stammers before authority figures, grasping for a lie to cover for her—it's never serious but she comes clean in the end anyway. His honesty balances her deception as well as her curiosity equals his lack of concern (or simply: he'd rather listen to what he's told). His loyalty will amaze her constantly and her willingness to press forward astounds him. They begin to learn from each other, taking what they can in their development.

Having Ariel as a friend never registers to Kaldur; having Kaldur as a brother doesn't ring true. There is something unspoken between them—something that tingles over the top layer of his skin as she reaches to hug him, something that causes her to hold her breath as he returns a smile. But they're children and other things matter, like school and playing.

Perhaps it is not strong enough for now. After all, Tula and Garth seem to matter more to him, Ariel realizes with some bitterness one day. That's fine, she decides. She'll merely seek out more friends than he; she'll find more purpose than he holds.

-x-

People say things about her and Kaldur wishes he never heard them. He doesn't care for such rudeness and as a young teen, he takes it too personally.

"You are not what they say," he says one morning as they lay on the ocean floor, near crevices that fall deep inside the earth.

Rolling over on her side, Ariel meets his gaze and her eyes flicker over his face. "But I am what they say, Kaldur'ahm. What else is there?" She glances upwards, towards the surface, towards dreams. "There's nothing else."  
><em><br>__There is me_, Kaldur could say, but she would only laugh.

-x-

She drags him into explorations and he reluctantly keeps by her.

They discover old, sunken ships made from so long ago. The other sea creatures make it their home, eels slinking in and out of the cracks, schools of fish travel together from corner to corner.

Kaldur looks upwards, where the skylight somehow reaches below the surface, finding its way through the broken cracks and deteriorating wood. It finds _her_, skimming her fingertips along the walls, grasping onto rusted things she calls treasures. It won't find him—he's never understood by anyone, as he drifts against the wood and in crooks within the darkness.

Her obsession with the surface brings about conversations of what dwells there. Her father—and most of Atlantis—despise what is there, what lives in the other world. Kaldur has never held such prejudice for he does not comprehend the hatred. Ariel embraces what is unknown. While he lies in the middle of the spectrum, she is on the far right, wishing to know more of the humans and sometimes Kaldur thinks she wants to be them too.

-x-

"Do you come along to see what is here?" Ariel asks while on one of their expeditions.

Kaldur places a hand on the ship's wall, blinking away. "No, I do not."

"Then why?"

Ariel turns to him, raising an eyebrow and ready to tell him he can just leave. He's honest and sometimes that gets her so annoyed. Whether he approves or not, he's still with her and maybe that means something—but if he's unwilling and would rather be with _them_, she doesn't want to deal with him.

His eyes find hers and she instantly scowls when he shrugs. "You wish me to be here."

Ariel sniffs and flicks her wrist in the other direction. "Then go back to Garth and Tula. If you don't want to be here, you don—"

"I do," he states and smiles gingerly. "I want to be here too."

"With me," she states and there's a small question within and he detects it.

"With you," he confirms and they don't mention it again.

-x-

Perhaps she's feels like the sunken ships they uncover; she's rooted and will remain in the light she wishes to pursue. He's like the fish, drifting about but keeps near because what else can he do? He has opportunity, she doesn't.

Or maybe it's something entirely different.

-x-

There is a cavern she keeps secret. They discovered it together by accident.

Ariel uses it as a hiding place, he knows. Kaldur has only been there a few times when he needed to hunt for her. It's when she has an argument with her father or does not get her way while in the academy. In a way, it's their little secret as she fills it with those odd things she calls treasures.

When he slips through the cave's opening and locates her in the center, lying on a flat bolder, their eyes meet immediately.

"I didn't want to be found."

"Yes, you did," he replies, already turning to leave.

She doesn't answer because it's true. And she follows him out; their skin touch for a brief moment and she knows he sees how broken she looks.

-x-

She sings lullabies and songs she remembers her mother singing. He listens intently, though it doesn't look like it. Singing is common in Atlantis and it's not exactly out of the norm, but Triton's daughters are known for it.

Ariel bumps her shoulder with his and prompts him to sing along. Smiling to himself, Kaldur does what she wants, their voices strangely matching in some way, only for them to hear.

-x-

Tula has found a place in Kaldur's heart and it's something both Kaldur and Ariel try to ignore. The rest of the sisters find it adorable, once they probe him long enough, asking what that wrapped gift in his hands is for. Ariel narrows her eyes and crinkles her nose, though no one takes mind to it.

"Are you going to marry her?" Adella asks, innocently and Kaldur flushes.

"I—_no_. I am simply giving her a birthday present!"

Ariel scoffs abruptly and everyone turns their attention to her. "She'll never know if you like her or not if you don't tell her, dummy."

He frowns at her flippant comment and the gift in his hands feels heavier suddenly. Self-consciously, "I cannot."

"Guppy."

"Ariel," Andrina hushes her.

"It's true," Ariel protests. "Besides, I've met Tula. She's not a princess. She's not even like us. I don't see her with a crown. Why would you like her?"

Kaldur feels the need to defend Tula, however he is unsure. If Ariel can so easily dismiss Tula, will she do the same to him? And Tula does not know about his crush. It would be disastrous for things to fall apart now. Kaldur sighs and turns away as the sisters bother him further, though Ariel stays behind, crossing her arms defiantly.

When she catches his gaze for a moment, Ariel sticks her tongue out, rebelliously. Kaldur purses his lips for a moment before ignoring her.


	2. more than distance between us

**Moon and Sun**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) & Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Young Justice)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: written for the Young Justice meme on live journal.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>From the age of eight to fifteen, contact with the princesses is standard—until his studies at the academy overwhelm him and Kaldur strays away from them.<p>

He cuts his hair, wears royal colors and straightens his back habitually. Ariel takes it as an attempt to shake her off, to rid himself of her. It's nothing that hurts her too much—but she wonders how he could simply turn his back after so long. Did they not grow up together? Does he remember her? He has grown out of their small adventures. He looks for a place in this world—a world absent of her.

Ariel shuts her eyes and tries to forget. At twelve, she is still very venerable and impulsive. Being a loner should have been natural from the start, though she desires a partner in crime—someone who will accompany her in similar thoughts and listen to her dreams. She has sisters, though they do not understand.

She thought he did.

-x-

The King takes a liking to Kaldur—above the rest, it seems. Garth and Kaldur are the prized students for sorcery and combat; it is a well known fact by now. Sorcery does not completely interest him, but Ariel knows he would do it if it meant serving the King and Queen. He's been like that since the beginning—wishing nothing more than to stay by their side.

"One of them will surpass the King himself," her father murmurs one day, while she asks about the subject. "They will make Atlantis proud."

Despite herself, Ariel prays it will be Kaldur.

-x-

Enemies attack them often now. In recent years, Atlantis has been a target. The great empire can only go so long before others wish to overtake it.

Ocean Master.

It's a name she hears all the time, breathed in dark whispers and shaky tones. It strikes some fear through their beloved land. Ariel wonders when it will stop. It's not safe anywhere anymore.

She'll look above and think that maybe the surface is better than here.

-x-

He's defeated. The King manages to win with the aid of Garth and Kaldur. It's a surprising victory. Everyone had faith in their King, however these new heroes, young and unrefined, are the focus.

There will be a celebration for them in a couple of days and Triton's daughters will sing. Ariel rolls her eyes.

-x-

His heart skips a beat when their King pulls the both of them aside before the celebration, planting a hand on both their shoulders and stares hard.

He's offering a place at his side.

Kaldur hears Garth gasp but he's holding his breath, gaping back. A chance to fight beside the King? He's only fifteen, how could this be true?

When he spies Gath hesitate, Kaldur can't stop himself as he says, "I will."

And it's done. A new path is set before him.

-x-

Everything is full of joyful words and encouragement. Kaldur's smile never fades. He and Garth stand on his left side as the Queen is on his right, hand in hand. Decorations fill each room, every street. When someone grasps his attention, saluting respectfully, Kaldur feels admired, _needed_.

Tula kisses both their cheeks and when he blushes, Garth laughs. He is so unused to this—the way everyone's eyes are on him, the gratitude.

"We're heroes," Garth whispers into his ear before they sit down to the feast.

Kaldur sighs out and attempts to relax, head buzzing. "Heroes," he parrots, tasting the word on his tongue.

There are celebratory traditions, dancing and singing, speeches and gestures. Everything goes by so fast. Clapping along with the music and speaking with the important authority figures he's looked up to all his life. His mother kisses his brow and embraces him. "You will go further," she tells him and he tries to believe it because, well, this moment is a dream come true. He _can _go further.

Melodies strike a different tune and everyone turns to see Queen Mera's nieces take the stage. Instinctively, Kaldur's eyes search for Ariel and he realizes this with a furrowed brow. He's never been so partial before and he thinks maybe it's because he hasn't seen or heard from her in months. Or, perhaps, he's never noticed it until now.

Ariel is the favored one, the star and everyone knows it. Her voice is special and treasured, like she treasures the alien objects from the sunken ships. But she doesn't care much for the titles and love like he would. She's known for something she doesn't want and Kaldur suddenly sees the difference. And, _wow_, she's beautiful. It's the first time he's really acknowledged this but if he did not know her, he wouldn't have paid mind anyway. She's always been _pretty_, like her sisters and Tula but it's a different sort of beautiful and it calls to him as loud as the music that reaches his ears. And, maybe, he's always known that. She's always been beautiful, though he's never really thought about it that way before.

Their eyes meet as she sings and he freezes, breath caught in his throat. Childhood friend or not—there is a space between them and he will not close it. She will do it when she wants, like it always has been, no matter how much he wishes to reach out.

When she disappears off the stage, away from the crowd, he jumps to find her but Garth stops him. Like always, there's something stopping him.

-x-

A day later, the King informs him they will go above the surface often from now on. Kaldur's mind flashes to Ariel and how her eyes flickered to the ceiling of the ocean, hopes and dreams squashed by the prejudices of their people.

The practice of fellowship with the humans raises many controversial matters. Triton is strongly against anything relating to them; his wife had died in a boating accident and he has believed humans to be unfeeling. However, the King moves forward and chooses to seek out ties, even if his own doubts are voiced frequently. He gains the name Aquaman and his protégé is titled Aqualad.

They start in a week.

-x-

Leaving Atlantis is unexpectedly harder than he had first thought.

Family and friends, he will no longer see them. The realization strikes him and he pauses in his chambers. The room is for him in the palace, something like a privilege for serving so diligently at the King and Queen's side. Another dream accomplished. Or something like that.

There's a figure in his doorway and he's only half-surprised to see her there.

"They say you'll go away to see the humans."

Kaldur searches Ariel's face. There's nothing there but apathy and it's unsettling. This is what she's always wanted to do and now he gets the opportunity—not her. Knowing this all along, Kaldur feels the guilt twist inside his gut.

"I will."

It's quiet as her eyes flicker over his features and he already knows what she wants to ask. "Why can't—?"

"You know why," he cuts her off because Kaldur really doesn't want to hear it. In a way, it's like betrayal and, yeah, that hurts.

Something dark falls over her face. "Right. So I _must _accept it. Because they say I have to."

"Ariel, you never know if—"

Within a blink of an eye, she's in front of him, grasping his shoulders, body too close and he swallows. She stares at him, desperate and broken. "Kaldur'ahm, let me come with you. Just this once. I must see the surface. The humans, the things we've talked about—_please_, Kaldur'ahm. Let me follow you this time."

He wants to tell her she's tagged along since the beginning—she's been there with him. But not this time because this time it's simply not possible. There are no exceptions.

"I cannot."

Though she expected the answer, it comes from him like a blow and she withdraws from him right away, covering her face.

"There _must _be a way," Ariel looks back up at him, defiant. Heatedly, she shoves him, just like when they were younger. "You're _lying_. You just don't want me go with you. You _always _get your way!"

Kaldur stands limply as she pushes him into the wall, yelling all sorts of things, accusing him. He slides against it, falling to the ground and she falls with him. Grasping her wrist, he tugs to embrace her and almost instantly, she quiets.

"If there is a way, you will find it. I am sure of it."

"But you must help me," Ariel murmurs into his neck and he just holds her tighter.

The stay there, a heap of two broken children on the floor.

-x-

The day he departs, Garth and Tula are the first to say goodbye. His eyes scan the small crowd—only six sisters. They cry and hug him and he smiles as they tell him he must come back. Kaldur knows he will; it's only a little while he'll be gone.

And then he spies crimson behind the people and he waves. Those blue eyes don't even blink as he turns away and leaves with the King.

-x-

Ariel escapes to her trove, pretending he'll come get her later in the day.

-x-

It must have been a year or less before her mother had died when Ariel questioned why others had two feet and she had fins. Her father, who bore a long sea-blue tail, had once explained to his daughters he was once 'one of them'. The idea occurred to Ariel that perhaps she could change too.

He was in his study, going over so many papers like he always did (but now it's just worse, ever since Mother died), furrowed brow and eyes set on the characters below. Ariel swam into the room timidly, wringing her hands. Looking up, her father smiled and beckoned her near.

"What's this? Isn't it late?"

"Daddy," she whispered, embracing him. "Why don't you still have legs?"

Triton frowned some but the smile returned as he answered. "I had a choice to be with your mother forever—to be two of a kind, I suppose."

It wasn't enough for Ariel. "Can I have legs?"

"No," he said far too quickly. "No, Ariel. It's…a very complicated and harsh process,"—Ariel will later learn it deals with sorcery—"It's not for you," when she opens her mouth to protest, he places a finger on her lips. "Besides, merpeople are always at an advantage. It's better, trust me."

-x-

She doesn't believe it.

-x-

It's a couple weeks before he and the King return and he finds her there.

In the small light from the ceiling of the cavern, she basks in it. _Sun_, he decides. She just doesn't search for the sunlight, she _is _the sun. Of his world anyway.

-x-

"It was a shock," he tells her about the human world. "They walk on their two feet like we imagined but their customs are peculiar."

"Like what?" she goads, inching closer to him, eager as they sit on his bed.

He hesitates before answering. That guilt rises in his chest before he glances over her wide blue eyes, waiting for his response.

Kaldur smiles and she returns it as he tells her about fire and how it burns.

-x-

There's something he gives her the next day—some piece of jewelry he says humans wear often. It's like small, fickle chain, its silver bounds hold small, pretty objects. Ariel tries putting it in her hair at first until he explains. "A charm bracelet, I believe it is called," he recounts, not meeting her eyes, somewhat bashful and embarrassed. So it goes on her wrist but she takes it off and puts it in the trove, high up where it cannot be touched. That somehow means more to him.

Before the day is over, Ariel offers him one of her recent findings. "A Dinglehopper," she tells him firmly, placing the gift into his hands. Kaldur smiles and says thanks.

He doesn't really want to tell her it's called a fork.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>I'll be away for awhile, but this story is something I look forward to continuing.<p> 


	3. and so it goes, this soldier knows

**Moon and Sun**  
><strong>Rating<strong>: PG  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Ariel (The Little Mermaid) & Kaldur'ahm/Aqualad (Young Justice)  
><strong>Warnings<strong>: None.  
><strong>Notes<strong>: written for the Young Justice meme on live journal.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>The third time back, Kaldur notes their relationship has strained again. She doesn't see it, he knows, but it's happening and he won't stop it. That's always been up to her.<p>

Boys (stupid, naïve, foolish boys, Kaldur decides) ask for her time, snatching her wrist roughly and yank her away from other things. Kaldur watches as she pulls away, uncomfortable and eyes searching for someone else. She'll relent, eventually, Kaldur realizes. Ariel is too pretty and too full of life and she can only hold them off for so long. He considers intervening at times when one of them won't take a hint but she handles it well and he wonders why he felt like she needed him in the first place.

He focuses his attention on Tula and desperately tries to disguise his obvious feelings. No one mentions it and he knows it's because it really doesn't matter. Garth doesn't say much, his studies deem more important, though he finds time for his friends. It's easy this way with them, floating between the space of friends and duties.

-x-

Ariel doesn't see him as much anymore. He's reached the age of sixteen, willing and able to do anything for the King by now. If only she had such loyalty. She'd trade her curiosity for a life like his any day. If there's any way to get to the surface, Ariel will grasp at it. But there has never been opportunity and this leaves her helpless.

-x-

He smiles more around Tula. Her hair is short, like it's been chopped mercilessly with a knife, messy and unfit for the Court, unlike hers that is long and flows right. But he likes her more than Ariel and she tries to find out why. His little crush never bothered her so much before but it's becoming to be an annoyance.

"Why do you like her?" she questions the fourth time he returns and it feels like she's asked this before.

Kaldur stares at her, a little stunned. "Because she is admirable. Strong."

"I am strong."

"Yes, you are."

"And I am pretty," she continues and combs fingers through her strands. "I have red hair, just like her. I was born in the Court, just as she was."

"But there are differences too, Ariel," Kaldur frowns at her comparisons. "Have you felt like I have been ignoring you? Is that why you are angry?"

"I am not _angry_," she objects, crossing her arms. "But you pay her more mind than me. Is she _that _special?"

"You are my friend and I will never forget that."

And here she believed they were something different—something like soul mates maybe. Nothing romantic but she thought he understood her a little more than the others. Maybe she was wrong.

"Is it because I have fins and she has two feet?" Ariel swims closer and he backs away. Instead of leaving it at that, she grips his wrist and pulls him to her violently. Ariel spies his discomfort and bitterly demands, "Is that why you look at her more than you do me?"

"I have always looked at you, Ariel," he sighs, exasperated. "You and she have been beside me since my youth. What is with this competition? Why is Tula such a problem?"

Ariel releases him and scoffs, despite herself. Why _is _Tula a problem? They both know she's jealous—that's been acknowledged. But it's never been such an issue until now. Why must Tula receive all his praise and glory when Ariel's been there all the while? He has forgotten her.

"Oh, never mind, dummy," she breathes out and turns away.

He won't chase her.

-x-

She hears he has begun a team of operations to secure this part of the world. Young Justice. The name is ironic in some way but she can't place how. But at least he's doing something worthwhile. And she's stuck here, at the bottom of the ocean, waiting for something.

Ariel goes through the motions now, becoming the daughter her father always wanted her to be. She creates a mask of calm behavior, made from the cool gestures and strong words she knows the people of the Court use. She can't speak out against things; instead she practices the system's rules and regulations. Perhaps she can find a way out doing this, by playing it safe like he had.

She's become somewhat more attentive. Ariel observes her father drive through his day with a booming voice—she understands why he is a leader. Like a warrior, almost. Her oldest sister strives to become great and the rest of them trail behind her. Soon enough, Ariel's perspective shifts to a bigger view and there are others she sees. Kaldur's closest friends go on without him and Ariel wonders how it's so easy for them. Ariel watches as Tula turns to the comfort of Garth and they uncover something between them together, something that was born out of the departure of Kaldur.

Everyone moves on, including her.

She thinks so, anyway.

-x-

Another name is breathed quietly with fear and despise: Black Manta.

Ariel tries hard not to think about the surface this time.

-x-

When he comes back, it's six months later. Seventeen now and she just turned fifteen. He wants to see Tula. Ariel knows the surprise he will find will be unpleasant but no one is willing to bring it up. She distances herself. They're not close anymore and, well, she's changed. He won't enjoy what she's become.

_Unless I'm like Tula_, Ariel thinks bitterly but shakes her head. Nothing good can come from thoughts like that.

-x-

Her cavern at night offers moonlight when it can, through that hole in the ceiling, upon the stone table, where she'll lay in thought. It's late into the night and the full moon is high and shining.

Kaldur has been here many times before, though it's only been for one purpose: to see Ariel. But he does not expect to find her here at this time. No, Kaldur comes to this place not for her but to unearth what draws her to this lonesome place. The enclosed space secretes sorrow and he already feels the weight of what's happened today crush him.

Young Justice is now the only constant in his life, besides his King. Knowing this causes him to fall upon that rock bed unceremoniously. He is supposed to be leader—a strong, selfless leader and all he can think of is how he's been wronged in some way. His mind is on a girl who smiled when she broke his heart. Albeit, Tula was thinking of her and Garth together but somehow that doesn't make it any better. His heart hurts, an abnormal pain coils within his chest and Kaldur can only lay motionless as the moon supplies the forlorn light he relates to.

-x-

He remembers songs Ariel would recount, making him sing along.

Kaldur hums one of them tonight, something ironically blissful and soft.

-x-

Ariel feels her heart stop when she spots a body in the middle of her little cavern, deep in slumber. It's a second later until she recognizes him. She frowns at this. Had he been searching for her? The implication causes a small smile before she sighs and decides it wouldn't matter anyway. After today, he probably had been in search for serenity, not her.

Cautiously, she nears him, lying on the ground besides her stone table. He twists a few times, murmuring inaudible words. She raises her hand for a moment and considers him. Skimming her fingers over his arm, she retracts her arm instantly as soon as they make contact.

He's so _cold_, something she doesn't remember from childhood. Has he changed as well? This makes Ariel crinkle her nose in thought. If he's changed then perhaps he'll understand her now. The risk isn't high and maybe, just maybe, she may see what wonders lay above the surface, see what makes him keep going back. If she is closer to him, she is closer to the human world.

Kaldur murmurs something else in Atlantean and she hushes him quietly, running a hand over his brow.

-x-

When he awakes, Kaldur feels a little lighter.

He still has yet to see Garth and Tula but at least he knows what he will say this time.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm back and ready to continue the story. I missed writing this one in particular. Thank you for reading!<p> 


	4. if i was running, i'd run to you

Ariel has never been inside the building of the Conservatory of Sorcery and it's all very new to her. But she manages to get by the sentries with her family name. Younglings lean over tables, scattering their magic sparks around; they play stories on the walls in strange animation. The twists and turns of the place are overwhelming and make her dizzy with frustration. But in time, she finds what she is looking for.

He's the attractive sort though she decides he may not be kind in nature but she's going to try anyway. Venturing forth in the large room, she waits until he turns away from his training. Light glows from his hands and spirals around him until it vanishes seconds later. Ariel wishes, now more than ever, she could have had this life of magic.

The raven haired boy whips around and gasps as his eyes fall upon her figure. Ariel averts her eyes for a brief moment before locking onto his features.

"You are Garth, correct? Kaldur'ahm's friend?"

At the mention of Kaldur, Garth's eyes dim and he nods. "And you are Ariel, Triton's daughter. And…also Kaldur'ahm's friend."

"I require your assistance."

"I do not make deals with sorcery, milady," he informs her cautiously.

The fact that he knows instantly what she wants him for is somewhat impressive. However, Ariel assumes that people must approach him for trades in sorcery often. Garth is very much known for his excellence in the field.

Ariel nears him until they are almost a meter apart. "Then make an exception."

Garth backs away ever so slightly and shakes his head. "I _can't_. It will violate all my vows."

"Vows?" Ariel scowls. "What do these vows entail?"

"Honesty, for one," he stares meaningfully at her.

Ariel purses her lips. _Honesty_sure didn't play a part when he left it up to Tula to break the news to Kaldur. But she bites back the insult. "Then what of exchanges? Contracts?"

At this, Garth's brow furrows for a moment before he asks, "A contract…perhaps."

The smile is difficult to hide and Ariel nods to the door. "May we discuss this somewhere else?"

When she turns, he grips her arm to stop her. Glancing at him, she spies hesitance. "I…what would this do for me?"

"Anything you want. I _do_have resources."

"But do you have the things I want?" Garth questions. "The Court is in my favor. What more could you possibly offer?"

"A secure place in the Council, maybe?" Ariel tilts her head to the side and when his eyes flicker to hers, she smirks. "Yes, then? My father speaks highly of you. I can have things arranged."

"But…" Garth looks at her, pleadingly, "I'm not sure how many lines we will cross. This isn't something I usually practice in. Could you…probably…not say anything?"

At this, Ariel throws back her head and laughs. "It's not like you're a witch. But I will not breathe a word."

-x-

The exchange is simple: she ensures a spot in the Court for Garth and she gets legs to see Kaldur in the human world.

It shouldn't be so horrible.

-x-

"I'll need something that connects the both of you," Garth had told her.

Ariel racked her brain for something other than their memories of small adventures and that trove.

"A gift? Or maybe something like clothing or—"

And Ariel knew exactly what to use. A warm smile graces her mouth. The charm bracelet! Excusing herself, Ariel retrieves Kaldur's gift to her from her precious cavern. When she came back and dropped it into his palm, Ariel asked why it was important.

There's a sheepish smile on his lips when he answers, "I'm not the best. If I can get anything that will strengthen the spell, the better."

"What about this connection?" Ariel gestures to herself and the bracelet.

"In this case, the spell will be based on the two of you," Garth gives her sincere look, "Listen…I've never done a transformation spell before. There's a possibility it won't go well. You can back out now."

Shaking her head, Ariel glares. "No."

His shoulders fall a little and nods numbly. Briefly, Ariel silently admires his risk. Garth may have always seemed like a young man who would abide by the rules but he occasionally strayed. Ariel would like to think she has that affect on people. "Okay. Well, I have to tell you that I'm setting a bond between you two during this, since it'll be easier for the transformation. That's what it requires, anyway."

Ariel frowns as she remembers her parents. Is this what her father was told? He would need something of her mother's to have fins? To have a 'bond'? Strange how her father made it sound so terrible. Then again, he had claimed humans were awful and vile in every way, yet Kaldur brought her news that they were no different from Atlanteans in spirit.

When Garth turns to look at her, he obviously spies the confusion. "The magic needs something to compare it to. If I were to transform you alone, with nothing for the magic to understand, things could go very, very wrong."

"All right," Ariel sighs out and lets him lead her.

Garth orders her to position herself in the center of a dark room. There are a few tables aligned against the right side, various containers filled with strange liquids and powders lay atop them. The atmosphere itself feels eerie and intimidating but she remains still, holding her breath from time to time.

When he's done reading from a passage from some old book, Garth glances up quickly then to the potions. Ariel notices he's rather jumpy and anxious now and it only grows worse as he continues. She sighs and wrings her hands, realizing nervousness is beginning to creep inside her as well. But she can't go back now—she's finally getting what she wants! And risks aren't all that bad. The consequences can't be too terrible, she decides.

Finally, he approaches her, wary and staring at her with doubt, holding the book of spells in one hand and a bottle of some concoction in the other. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Something could go wrong and…"

"Just do it."

In the next moment, the bottle is thrown on the floor before Ariel and, instantly, light bursts throughout the room. Sparks fly around her, threading through her hair and clinging to her skin. Something feels hot and foreign within her veins abruptly but Ariel embraces it, holding onto anything different. It's working, she knows.

And then the pain suddenly begins, shooting up her spine. Gripping her head, she grits her teeth but it only intensifies. Searing pain twists inside her, finding its way to her tail and something snaps in two and Ariel screams.

-x-

Earlier that day, Young Justice had finished a mission involving weapon dealers in the area. They didn't have to travel too far and the job was easy enough, though, as leader, there was paperwork. So sitting in his room alone, Kaldur focuses on the task. It isn't much, just a synopsis of what happened and who was included. It's therapeutic. Sometimes.

A small twinge of a migraine hits the side of his head and Kaldur brings two fingers to it and applies pressure. Strange, he doesn't usually get migraines. Sighing, he returns his attention back to the forms. Batman won't be impressed if he doesn't have these in soon. The throbbing continues and Kaldur frowns. What is going on? Rubbing his forehead, Kaldur wills the hurting to leave but it spreads at a rapid pace and it's suddenly immensely painful.

Standing, Kaldur plans to get some water and maybe some medicine for relief, however his head pounds with the pain and he doubles over, groaning. What kind of attack is this? What is happening?

And there's a horrifying, heart-stopping scream and Kaldur can't breathe.

_Ariel. _

-x-

When she opens her eyes, she's laying on a bed on her side. Everything is rather fuzzy and she can't make out much but the blue blur across the room is Garth, she's sure of it. He always wore that deep blue clothing. Turning over, she groans at the dizziness and sudden soreness over her body.

"Oh, here you go," came his anxious voice and something is brought to her lips. "It's for the pain."

It's almost tasteless and has a rough texture but swallows anyway and sniffs, resulting in a coughing fit. He holds a hand to her neck and tells her to breathe. "What's…?"

"It didn't go too great," she hears him sheepishly say. "It was successful…but I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd hurt so much. You passed out during the alteration."

"Alteration…? But…"

Ariel frowns and gathers what she remembers. The deal, contract, dark room, potions, nervousness, bright light, pain—_oh_. A big grin spreads across her face and she sits up, almost hitting foreheads with Garth's. Throwing the blanket off her, she squints her eyes to inspect her lower body.

Two legs.

Ariel squeals happily as she wriggles her toes and kicks her feet. She has black pants on, which she automatically assumes are Garth's. It's never felt so wonderful to wear extra clothing like this! It's strange and nothing like having a single fin.

"It happened! It _really_happened!" she exclaims, gasping and laughing all at once.

And then the dizziness comes back and she falls on the bed again.

Garth can't help but chuckle and shake his head. "I…I'm glad you got your wish. But…"

"No one can know, I get it," Ariel waves a hand. "I'll be in the surface world anyway, so it won't matter. My father will…understand."

Nodding, Garth gets up and retrieves the book of enchantments on the table. After flipping through several pages, he sits next to her and offers her a chance to see. Leaning forward, Ariel reads the entries.

"It says this may not be permanent—it's temporary."

Ariel frowns. "But Daddy still has fins. Did you do the wrong spell?"

"I'm not sure," Garth murmurs, "This is the only one I could find."

Sighing, Ariel throws an arm over her eyes, feeling sleep overcome her. "Kaldur'ahm will help me figure this out."

"How do you know?" Garth questions. "What we're doing is practically breaking the law, you know. He's not exactly the rule-breaking type."

"Kaldur'ahm can't turn away a friend," Ariel murmurs. "And the consequences can't be _that_horrible, so don't fret when you try to sleep tonight."

Garth sighs again. "I can't believe this is happening. I was bribed," he looks at her, almost disbelievingly. "You _bribed_me."

Ariel laughs. "Too late, Beautiful."


	5. i'll stick around a little while longer

"Aqualad!"

"Kaldur!"

"Get up, man!"

_Kaldur'ahm!_

The echo of M'gann's mental voice reverberates through his mind and Kaldur gasps, snapping his eyes open and sitting up abruptly. Instantly, there are hands on him, holding him steady before he falls back.

"Kaldur," the Martian falls to her knees and engulfs him into a hug. He hardly feels her. His whole body feels numb. When she pulls away, "I felt something strange when I made a sweep"—a 'mental sweep', M'gann's way of checking up on everyone—"and you were in distress. I called the others."

Glancing up, Kaldur sees three additional faces staring back at him. Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin. Turning his head back a little, he meets eyes with Superboy, who is the only force keeping Kaldur from collapsing. He nods as Kaldur thanks him.

"Are you all right?" Artemis asks.

"Yeah, dude, were you attacked?" Kid Flash speeds to his side, kneeling. "I checked around the place. M'gann did her telepathy to see if there was anyone else and Robin and the Red Tornado went over the surveillance tapes. What happened?"

Kaldur frowns as he attempts to remember. That's a good question; what _did_ happen? He recalls pain—an extreme headache and then there was a blood curdling scream and—

"_Ariel_," he gasps out and his eyes dart between his teammates. "I need to get back to Atlantis."

Trying to stand, Kaldur realizes the feeling in his legs has still not fully returned and he nearly falls again before Superboy catches him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Superboy states, "Maybe you should, you know, _rest_."

Gripping his head as faintness overcomes him, Kaldur rasps, "Someone I know is in trouble. I think…I mean, I—I do not know."

Robin lays a hand on his shoulder and offers a sincere look. "Superboy's right. When you rest, things will probably make more sense."

Sighing, Kaldur nods.

-x-

She wakes up to someone nudging. It doesn't take her long to figure out it's Garth. Blinking, Ariel stares up at the raven-haired Atlantian.

"You should go now," he tells her. "During this time, the number of guards thin and you can get by easily."

Ariel stretches and yawns. For the first time, she notices something else. Holding her hands in front of her, Ariel giggles a little. "I have webbed fingers?"

Frowning, Garth says, "Are you seriously asking this now? We have to get you out of here."

A sudden memory from the past calls to her and Ariel places her hands on her neck and laughs. "And gills! I have—"

His hand covers her mouth abruptly. "My lady, if you plan on leaving the city tonight, unnoticed, then I suggest we leave revelations and other distractions to later times."

Ariel nods and he pulls away. "Right," and she searches the room. "What do I bring with me?"

He shoves some clothing into her hands. "You'll wear black and dark blue to blend into the night, just in case."

"Anything else…?"

Garth offers a wary look. "Can you swim?"

She laughs. What a question! Of course she can. Getting up from the bed, Ariel drifts up and kicks her feet…and goes nowhere. Instead of moving, she's practically in the same place. Ariel shoots Garth a pleading glance.

"Here, I'll help you along the way. We need to get you out of here before someone realizes you're missing."

Ariel purses her lips as he drags her out by her wrist.

-x-

It's early in the evening when he arouses from sleep. The pain from the headache is still left over but it's not so unbearable. Kaldur is almost sure he has M'gann to thank for that.

His mind goes back to what happened. Kaldur heard her. He _knows_ he heard Ariel. That voice is impossible not to recognize. It's been engraved into his psyche forever. But Kaldur wonders what would cause such an odd occurrence? Is he missing his home? Does she link him to the loneliness of home? No, Tula was.

Sighing, Kaldur pinches the bridge of his nose.

_Was._

Everything of Atlantis is past tense now. He has to remember that

Silently, he hopes it's merely homesickness that triggered the attack.

-x-

Garth guides her through the city in the shadows and dark places. She has to cover her head with the cloak he gave her; its hood hides her bright hair. Finally, when they enter the hallways of the transportation center, they speedily head to the cell used for the human world.

There are two guards in that area and Garth has to use sorcery for a distraction. It's a circular gate and when Garth voices a command, it glows unnaturally. Her heart thumps within her chest and she breathes in suddenly with anxiousness.

"It will bring you near the place Kaldur resides. I'm afraid if you breathe air too soon, you'll have a hard time."

Ariel smiles. "I have to some time, don't I?"

Shrugging, Garth places a hand on her shoulder attentively. "Tell him…I said hey."

Frowning, she tilts her head to the side. "I will. But what about you? How long do I have until they come looking for me in the human world?"

"If it were anyone else, I'd say months," he grins, eyes sparkling, "But I think your father will catch on. Tula specializes in disguises in her magic—we can cover for you for awhile."

"Why?" Ariel questions, doubtful. "Why would you do that?"

His eyes avert for a moment and when they meet hers again, Ariel spies some remorse. _Oh._ She knew there was more to this deal.

"Kaldur is my friend and…I know that he spent a great time with you," Garth is forcing a smile and Ariel feels a little sick. "He needs familiarity, I think. Things have never been stable for him and maybe having someone he loves close to him will help."

Ariel mulls over his explanation and glances at her hands. She remembers days she would observe Kaldur's webbed fingers, how fascinated she was. How different he was. And now she's nearly wearing his skin and that makes her smile.

There's something about the way Garth is assisting her that makes Ariel believe he's doing this more for Kaldur rather than himself. He had still been reluctant about the promised seat in the Council until she had told him her intentions of visiting Kaldur in the human world. Garth readily jumped to help her then. Was it guilt? Or the love for a friend?

"I'll take good care of him," Ariel whispers.

Garth smiles. "He might have already told you…but you are special to him."

Ariel snaps her head up in confusion. "What?"

"He spoke of you often," Garth chuckles. "Not around Tula. But when he would talk about you…it seemed like you two were in a whole new dimension of living, apart from everyone else."

She smiles. That's because they were. "Thank you—for everything."

Garth nods and gestures to the gate. "A few weeks to live your dream, my lady."

"A few weeks," she murmurs and steps into light.


End file.
